


Drunk on the Good Life (Hideaway)

by Turtles



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Drunk Sex, Facials, M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Taehyun and Minho getting off in a bathtub at a party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk on the Good Life (Hideaway)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warnings: Alcohol CW, this is vaguely set in an AU in my head based on Pricked where namsong are in an on again/off again thing

They’re in the back of some luxe party, making their way past everyone who’s already way too drunk and on the floor or already making out in some dark corner, blue lights passing by the faces in the hallway like they’re in a movie.

Just drunk enough that time seems to be passing at a different rate, almost in slow motion as Minho pulls Taehyun’s hand down the hallway. Taehyun grabs a bottle of wine as they go off some random table, and Minho can’t help but laugh and it feels nice. It feels natural to be smiling with him and locking the door behind them.

Taehyun is laughing, back against the door, probably at nothing but maybe at the way Minho trips backwards and towards the tub that’s in the middle of the room. Taehyun looks good, ripped jeans and white t-shirt under his red jacket and Minho wants to use it to pull Taehyun closer towards him, but he usually lets Taehyun start this. Whatever ‘this’ is.

Taehyun walks towards him, almost lazy in the way he moves and sits beside him pulling the cork off the wine and tipping it back into his mouth until he feels Minho look toward him. His eyes smile and he pulls off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and offering the bottle to Minho. 

Minho doesn’t take his eyes off Taehyun as he drinks the wine and takes a swallow of the sweet red before putting the bottle up to Taehyun’s lips, Taehyun’s hand goes to the bottom of the bottle and tipping it forward until the wine is in his mouth. 

Minho puts the bottle down and turns back toward Taehyun to see him closer than he was, knees going around Minho’s body until he’s in his lap and leaning down to share the wine between them. It’s a little weird to have the liquid slipping from Taehyun’s mouth to his, and some drips from between their mouths, but it doesn’t really matter because afterwards all that’s left is Taehyun’s sweet body against his and Taehyun’s wine soaked mouth and Minho is pushing into it with his tongue. The flavor of the wine a beautiful excuse to explore his mouth thoroughly and lick against him.

Taehyun grinds in Minho’s lap, pushing forward until their both hard and ready. Taking pulls from the wine occassionally and sharing it between them again, getting drunk from the drink and each other. Taehyun’s hands slip against Minho’s skin, fingers tracing his ribs from the opening in his shirt.

Taehyun pulls back and off and Minho is left with an almost pout on his face, already missing the warmth of his body. Taehyun stands taking off the red jacket, and pulling down his pants casually. He steps into the bathtub while taking off his shirt and leans back, his legs kicking out and reaching the rim of the tub easily. Taehyun cocks an eyebrow, “Coming?”

And Minho wants to say a million cheesy things to that like, hopefully, or if you will, but instead he just scrambles out of his clothes, kicking his shoes somewhere he hopes he’ll be able to find them and climbs up into the tub, making Taehyun lose his breath with a hard exhale at his weight.

It’s easy to forget how small Taehyun is, how much more solid Minho is, until Minho is right there, above him and holding him.

Until Minho’s mouth is on his neck and Taehyun’s legs are wrapping around him and he feels the thin muscle with his own hands, travelling up his thighs and getting rid of his underwear. 

He peels it down his long legs and Taehyun never looks away from him sitting up when his underwear is gone to meet Minho’s mouth against him again, and it feels so good to have their skin together that Taehyun whines out rubbing close to him until Minho pulls him closer hands on his ass.

He’s not gentle because that’s not what Taehyun wants, Taehyun has told him before how he likes to feel the pressure of Minho against him, savors the fingertip bruises later. So Minho squeezes hard, moaning softly against Taehyun’s mouth at the shape of his ass under his fingers, slipping to feel the furled hole between his cheeks making Taehyun snap back. 

He grabs a bottle of lotion from this fancy side table the bathtub has, Minho doubts their the first to fuck in it. Taehyun is wrapping a hand around both of their dicks and whispering, “Like this.” 

The beat of the party still going on outside, and Minho feels it along with the own thump of his heart loud in his ears as Taehyun fists them together, the lotion making the slide feel so fucking good. 

Rolling his hips forward Minho sets about leaving bites into Taehyun’s neck, hand fisted in his hair to pull his head back, bare his throat to him. Taehyun’s hips jerk with every nip into his skin and Minho feels stupidly satisfied with this reaction and wishes he had some way of recording this, some way of showing it to him later proving to him, _see I make you feel good, you do feel this, this_ is _happening_ , but he doesn’t. All he can do is bring his mouth down to Taehyun’s nipples and bite there, until Taehyun is tender and then he pulls at the other with his hand and feels him come between them.

Taehyun’s face is beautiful when he comes, his entire faces screws up and he looks like he feels so hot he could cry with it, cry with the release pumping through him. Minho takes himself into his own hand afterward and jacks himself, dick slipping through his hand, so close to coming.

Taehyun breathes heavily his chest expanding with every sharp inhale, and he slides his way down Minho’s body. Minho is so close though it doesn’t take more than Taehyun’s tongue touching the head of his cock and he’s shooting out his load all over Taehyun’s face, covering his skin with his come.

Minho rubs a thumb against his mouth smearing the come there before Taehyun reaches for a towel and ruins his scenery. 

They lay there panting in the tub for a while, Minho laying against the tub and Taehyun curled on his ribcage feet kicked out over the edge. Minho can feel the liquor hitting him and between one breath and the next his eyes close and he’s falling asleep.

When he wakes up again Taehyun’s gone, sunlight is filtering in through the window, and someone is rattling the door. He looks down and he has, “See you later” written across his skin in red. He doesn’t even know where Taehyun got the lipstick.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @realmatriarch


End file.
